Growing
by CarbyLivesOn
Summary: Fic centered on Abby's POV. I'm not too happy with the title, so I might change it soon. One chapter so far.
1. Chapter 1

**The Day That Changed My Life**

Like most of my days, it started with a blaring alarm at exactly 6:42 in the morning. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I woke up and went through my morning motions. Little did I know that this would be absolutely the most important day of my life.

I jumped onto the school bus in a relatively good mood; I had slept nearly nine hours the night before and it felt nice. I pulled out my makeup bag, but I had no idea that it was unzipped. Before I knew it, the entire contents of my cosmetic carrier were strewn across the floor and rolling around as the bus continued on its journey.

"Oh man," I said to myself. "This is _great_." It was only seven o'clock and already I was having a bad day.

I managed to retrieve most of my stuff, though I was still missing my favorite eyeliner when I got off. With a big sigh, I heaved my backpack onto my shoulders and walked to homeroom.

I don't have many friends. Seeing someone that I know (that actually likes me) in the hallway is a rare occurrence, and today was no exception. Back to reality. As I walked into my first period class, which happened to be English- my worst subject- I could tell by the faces of my classmates that something was wrong.

What luck! A pop test. Yes, a pop _test_. No other teachers give them than Mrs. Harrison. She's famous for them.

Somehow I managed to make it through the test without bursting into tears. I had found myself doing that a lot. Bursting into tears, that is. My shrink says it's because I feel sorry for myself too much. But seriously, what does she know? She's not me. Thank god she's not.

My day definitely took a turn for the worse when I spotted them on the way to lunch. The cheeleaders. The popular girls, the ones with straight "A"s and perfect boyfriends. There they stood- Susan Lewis, the blond. Neela Rasgotra, the Indian genius. Jing-Mei Chen, the tennis star.

They looked at me with hatred in their eyes. Who wouldn't, after what I had done to them?

Biting back tears, I ran for the bathroom and shut myself in the handicapped stall. Like every day before. But somehow, every day seems to get worse. Today is my worst day ever, I thought. For sure.

And then it changed. Five minutes later. The change didn't come at an important moment, and it didn't sweep me off my feet or knock the wind out of my stomach. But I felt it. It was an amazing experience, almost an unearthly experience. Because at that moment, I saw him. The minute I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the man I would marry.

TBC?

* * *

_okay, so i decided to write a high school fic, because i've read quite a few, and they're quite fun to write! i am not sure where exactly i am going with this. please give me feedback!_


	2. Carby Chapter 2

**Carby Chapter 2** (for the Luby Ch.2 go to the next chapter)

I hid my blushing face behind my stack of textbooks. I felt like those piercing brown eyes were staring right through me, into my soul, my very being. "Hey," he called out in that way that was so absolutely charming. I looked up, wishing and praying that he was actually talking to me. 

He wasn't. "Hey man, what's up?" asked his friend Mike as he walked up and high-fived him. I should never get my hopes up.

I snuck out of the main school building and went to sit out in an abandoned field, to think and wallow in self-pity. Pulling a recently rolled joint out of my pocket, I lit it and took a big hit. Perfect.

There are some moments in life, I reasoned through my stupor, that actually _are_ worth living. So what if he didn't notice me. There are some little pleasures that just make everything great. Like this. As I contemplated, I leaned back and stretched out, the sun's rays enveloping me in a warm, comforting blanket…

I was awakened by soft footsteps on the grass behind my head. I lazily opened one eye, expecting an administrator or teacher here to reproach me. Lucky for me, I was wrong. It was _him_.

Those very same eyes I was admiring a few hours ago were now taking in my disheveled appearance (and maybe checking me out?!?). I scrambled to my feet and managed to stammer, "Umm… I was just napping… sleeping… st-st-studying…"

He smiled, a gorgeous smile, although I have no idea why he was smiling. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure," I said cautiously, not knowing his stance on smoking on the school campus. He plopped down and I followed his example, crossing my legs and looking up at his strikingly handsome face.

"I'm John," he told me and extended his hand to shake. "My friends call me Carter."

"Abby," I replied, emboldened and relaxed by hazy feeling still left in my head. This was one of the strangest encounters of my life.

"I've seen you around," he confided, like we were old friends. "You don't talk much."

"Not much to say, I guess..." Embarassed, I mumbled incoherently. He was so cute.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the smoke. I was still clutching it in my left hand as if it was my last connection to sanity. As he took it from me, our fingers brushed and I felt the slightest tingle go through my body. He took a long drag with the ease of an expert, and I was relieved.

"Come here often?" I asked as I took it back from him and enjoyed a long, sweet toke.

"Sometimes, when things get too much," he said. "It's quiet here. Nice to just think." Wow, he just read my mind.

I still couldn't get over the fact that John Carter was sitting here, having a normal conversation with me and not trying to leave. I mean, I know I'm socially inept. In fact, I'm pretty much inept at everything. But here we were, talking and getting to know each other… It's like there's a whole different person inside of me that is talking to him… and I can't help but like this other person.

Time flew by and we sat together for about an hour, discussing everything from our favorite subjects (science and Spanish) and number of siblings (we each have one) to our hopes and fears for the future (I wanted to be a big business executive, he a doctor). Afterwards he gave me a ride home in his car, and our altered states eventually led to a hot, heavy makeout session.

Before I knew it, we were parked in a deserted street, kissing and exploring and touching, and his hands were running all over my body. I stopped for air. "Hey… I… we… hardly know each other…" I struggled to form a sentence, or even a tiny thought as to why we shouldn't go all the way. But I couldn't do it. He was so sweet, and so kind and understanding and so damn hot! I gave in to my feelings and let the emotions overcome me, and I knew it was right. Right then. Right there. Perfect.

_Thank you all so much for reading! Next chapter will be Carter's POV. Please, please, please review. I will seriously heed any advice, although I already have a little bit of the story planned out._


	3. Luby Chapter 2

I hid my blushing face behind my stack of textbooks. I felt like those piercing green eyes were staring right thorough me, into my soul, my very being. "Hey," he called out in that way that was so absolutely charming. I looked up, wishing and praying that he was actually talking to me. 

He wasn't. "Hey man, what's up?" asked his friend Mike as he walked up and high-fived him. I should never get my hopes up.

I snuck out of the main school building and went to sit out in an abandoned field, to think and wallow in self-pity. Pulling a recently rolled joint out of my pocket, I lit it and took a big hit. Perfect.

There are some moments in life, I reasoned through my stupor, that actually _are_ worth living. So what if he didn't notice me. There are some little pleasures that just make everything great. As I contemplated, I leaned back and stretched out, the sun's rays enveloping me in a warm, comforting blanket…

I was awoken by soft footsteps on the grass behind my head. I lazily opened one eye, expecting an administrator or teacher here to reproach me. Lucky for me, I was wrong. It was _him_.

Those very same eyes I was admiring a few hours ago were now taking in my disheveled appearance (and maybe checking me out?!?). I scrambled to my feet and managed to stammer, "Umm… I was just napping… sleeping… st-st-studying…"

He smiled, a gorgeous smile, although I have no idea why he was smiling. "Okay if I sat with you?" The accent was totally hot, something eastern European but I couldn't tell exactly where.

"Sure," I said cautiously, not knowing his stance on smoking on the school campus. He plopped down and I followed his example, crossing my legs and looking up at his strikingly handsome face.

"I'm Luka," he told me and extended his hand to shake.

"Abby," I replied, emboldened and relaxed by hazy feeling still left in my head. This was one of the strangest encounters of my life.

"I've seen you around," he confided, like we were old friends. "You don't talk much."

"Not much to say, I guess..." Embarassed, I mumbled incoherently. He was so cute.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the smoke. I was still clutching it in my left hand as if it was my last connection to sanity. As he took it from me, our fingers brushed and I felt the slightest tingle go through my body. He took a long drag with the ease of an expert, and I was relieved he wouldn't be ratting me out.

"Come here often?" I asked as I took it back and enjoyed a long, sweet toke.

"No, actually I just moved here," he said. "It's quiet here. Nice to just think." Wow, he just read my mind.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Luka Kovac was sitting here, having a normal conversation with me and not trying to leave. I mean, I know I'm socially inept. In fact, I'm pretty much inept at everything. But here we were, talking and getting to know each other… It's like there's a whole different person inside of me that is talking to him… and I can't help but like this other person.

Time flew by and we sat together for about an hour, discussing everything from our favorite subjects (science and Spanish) and number of siblings (we each have one) to our hopes and fears for the future (I wanted to be a big business executive, he a doctor). Afterwards he gave me a ride home in his car, and our altered states eventually led to a hot, heavy makeout session.

Before I knew it, we were parked in a deserted street, kissing and exploring and touching, and his hands were running all over my body. I stopped for air. "Hey… I… we… hardly know each other…" I struggled to form a sentence, or even a tiny thought as to why we shouldn't go all the way. But I couldn't do it. He was so sweet, and so kind and understanding and so damn hot! I gave in to my feelings and let the emotions overcome me, and I knew it was right. Right then. Right there. Perfect.

_Thank you all so much for reading! Next chapter will be Luka's POV. Please, please, please review. I will seriously heed any advice, although I already have a little bit of the story planned out._


End file.
